Sakura and Sasuke: Friends or Foes (Remastered)
by Coleiosis
Summary: Kyata Kuzundhai tells where he was during the events of Naruto episode 3. Warning: contains girl fight!


Sakura and Sasuke: Friends or Foes?

Remastered Version

By Cole Bezotte

**Note: this story is another journal entry by Naruto's cousin Kyata Kuzundhai. He is telling where he was during the third ever Naruto episode. Enjoy!**

**Warning: girl fight involved!**

It was early morning when my father woke me up from my sleep. "Wake up, Kyata!" he spoke up as he came into my room. "We have a busy day today!"

"What are we doing?" I asked him as I got up out of bed.

"I am going to that school to discuss with Iruka Sensei about your education. He said that would cough up a new idea with your training to be a ninja. Hurry up and get ready!"

And so, once we got to the school, my father began his talk with Iruka about what I would do if I learned for another year. "His mind is following this in a very tough way," Iruka said after a long while into the conversation. "Perhaps if he could stay for only one more year to review the things that he has learned and practice what he did not do so well at, he would certainly go through quite smoothly."

"But remember," my father replied, "make sure that he exercises it hard enough. But not TOO hard, otherwise he'll break down completely to the bone."

"I understand. I'll even help him through his disability."

"His attitude can vary sometimes. Perhaps we should see what he would do along with the other students."

"Let's start here. I already see Sakura and Ino fighting over the entrance. Let's see how Kyata would react to that."

Indeed I was already seeing things. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka squeezed through the door, back to back, to see who would make it first. I couldn't exactly tell who made it through the door first, but this was already a tension that was beginning to boil. "I'm first!" they both exclaimed at the same time as they pushed each other out of the way. Gee whiz, Sakura! You can do better than that!

Panting to catch their breath, the two girls started bickering about who made it through first. "Big deal!" Sakura said. "I had to look back to see you! My toe was an inch further than yours!"

Meanwhile, Iruka was a bit astonished to see how I calmly took that. "Nothing," he muttered. "I say he's taking this very well so far. But I just know that more will come in merely seconds."

Sakura looked excited to see that Sasuke Uchiha was sitting not so far away. She rushed over to the desk, pushed Naruto aside, screaming: "Move it!" Her attitude right away changed when she greeted Sasuke. "Hi, Sasuke. Mind if I sit next to you?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He always looked so serious and stayed silent, ever since I knew him when we were youngsters.

Ino came over and protested: "Bug off! I'M sitting next to Sasuke!"

Soon, it became girl after girl fighting over who would sit next to Sasuke. Apparently, all girls see this guy as some sort of handsome model.

"No! I'M sitting next to Sasuke!"

"No, I am!"

Those girls really went too far as to argue about this situation, and I was already getting sick of it. I decided to break up that fight once and for all by closing my eyes and randomly pointing out to a random girl. I pointed, while not looking, and called out: "She was first!"

But after saying that, all I heard was a moment of silence, and a couple of gasps. I had to open my eyes to see what was going on, and to see what I was pointing to. All the girls looked surprised as to what I did; I looked at my finger and saw that it was pointing directly at SAKURA! Out of nervousness, I jerked my hand away so that they would stop staring at me.

Sakura smiled after seeing what I did there; it was like I was doing her a favor.

But Ino was mad; more mad at me than she ever was. "Why you little…!"

"Hey," Sakura interrupted. "Perhaps I was wrong about Kyata. Maybe he's a good thing to have around anyway. Who knows? He could be a chaperone that can help out on times with me and Sasuke; because Sasuke's mine for the taking."

A CHAPERONE?! Good grief! CHAPERONE?! I saved Sakura's neck just for THAT?! I should have had my head examined and would have just let them argue like that. But did not want to let my father get disappointed and annoyed. So I just decided to soak it all in.

But then, all of a sudden, Naruto randomly got up onto the desk and started giving Sasuke this mean look. That's when the girls' temper started to flare up again and "let the water boil." (Nice phrase; it's really catchy)

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. "Stop glaring at Sasuke!" But the two guys kept on looking at each other.

And apparently, some guy pushed himself back from his desk and accidentally bumped Naruto forward, causing his face to touch Sasuke's. I don't know why, but Sakura began to scream at the sight of this. That's when she had finally flipped her lid and let it all explode. From what it looked like, Naruto and Sasuke KISSED!

Kissed?! Are you guys dead serious!? They began to spit and act tortured after that stupid ordeal. The girls looked as mean as ever as they came over to Naruto with their fists. "Naruto!" Sakura hissed. "You're so dead!" That's when "the volcano finally erupted," and a big fight began. (Another catchy phrase; it is fun to do stuff like that) I did not want to leave everyone doing this, so I had to do something about this fast. I went over there, to go put a stop to it once and for all. I saw how those weird girls beat up Naruto like crazy, so I went over to put their fight to a halt.

"Hold it! Hold it! Take it easy!" I exclaimed. But none of them listened and kept on fighting. I looked back to see my father and Iruka, thinking: "Dad! Iruka! Do something!" But they both looked at me as if they want me to try again and see if I can do things myself. So I turned back to the fight and spoke louder: "Listen to me! This is insane!" But only some of them stopped to look at me, one of them nicknaming me "human pacifier."

The girl that fought the most was Sakura. This was definitely not the girl that I used to know. So I went right into the fight and broke it up completely, having to wrench fists away from poor Naruto. Gah! What am I saying?! He's been acting like an idiot lately. And yet, I couldn't bear to see something like this. "STOP IT!" I exclaimed as I pushed away the girls' hands. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

They looked at me again; I could tell that they didn't like what I did there. "Like YOU have the right!" one of them barked at me.

"Stay out of our business, you hear?!" another said.

Ino looked at me angrily as well. "You want some too, shushing softie?!" she said as she almost raised a fist at me.

I bravely replied: "Better at me than at anyone else."

But before anyone could do anything else, Iruka came up to us. "There will be no more fighting!" he spoke up. "I've already seen enough chaos here!" As everyone went back to their desks, Iruka turned to face me and smiled warmly. "Good going, Kyata. I've never seen such honor in you."

"You don't need to thank me," I replied. "I just don't know why THEY don't have the honor." I pointed to the students, including the ones who made the fight the most.

"It happens to everybody," Iruka said. "Sometimes life can be very difficult. Anyway, your father and I have a plan: starting next year, I will train you to be a fully-skilled ninja, reviewing what we have already learned and exercising in the things that you've screwed up most on. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan. Although, I do not think that the students that I'll be training with will be as good as THESE."

"Well, things change. It varies a lot of times. We'll see."

Later, after all the squads were announced, I began to finally think that this would be the last time that I would see my fellow classmates. Although, I might bump into one once in a great while, but I highly doubt it. I was thinking about it as I walked around the school. My father was talking with another sensei, so I had to wait some more before leaving.

I was walking along a hall, trying to clear my mind of those strange things that had happened today. But things did not go so well as I suddenly saw Naruto come out of the bathroom, groaning. "Perhaps I DID eat something terrible," he muttered. Once he saw me, he was still very grumpy. "What are you doing here, moron?!"

"I just wanted to say that..." I replied, "…this might be the last time we'll meet until long later."

"Well GOOD! Because I never want to see you again! You've caused so much trouble ever since we were kids! Mind your own business!"

That was the last straw. Now Naruto sincerely hates me. But it has only been since years ago since he paid me that visit; we were only kids, and now he hates me.

I stormed off and went to go walk around the school again. I was really steamed at Naruto's recklessness. But suddenly, as I took a turn around the block, I got hit by a big blow. I was punched in the head so hard that I fell down to the ground. I had to look back up to see who hit me, and I thought that my eyes deceived me when I saw Ino standing there. She wanted to hurt me earlier, but I could tell that the look on her face was not her own. The figure soon became engulfed in a cloud of smoke; someone had pulled the Transformation Jutsu and had transformed into Ino. The figure was really a tall old man with a wispy mustache and long hair. "You're mine!" he spoke up as he came to strike down at me harder.

I right away got up and tried to run from this mysterious guy. But it had its weaknesses; I was soon brought down again by another man. "Perfect!" he exclaimed as he took me down. He was shorter than the other man, more older, and had a short beard with shorter hair on his head. "Now he is worthy of being in our prophecy! Our strong pyramids will prove our prophecy well!"

"Don't get your hopes too high, father," the first guy said. "After all, we made that prophecy up ourselves."

"Yes, Malantin," the other guy replied. "But, you must remember: we are power lords, so we can control power beyond what this planet can take. Let's go and see to what our pyramids have in progress. It may take a very long time to power up, but it will still be the key to our victory!"

But their gloating stopped right there when I heard my father call out: "What's going on over there?!" The two guys thought that they were busted, so they took off and starting hitting the streets. "Warcress and Malantin, is that you?" my father said.

"Gangway!" the older man exclaimed as he ran off with his son Malantin.

As I struggled to get up after that impact, I felt another hand reach down to help put me back up to my feet. I did not know who it was at first. I thought it was my father, but I looked to see that SAKURA was helping me back up. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

Once I got back up to my feet and brushed the dirt off of me, I had suddenly replied with: "Don't say that! You probably don't mean it!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said, feeling hurt.

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you. You were probably right when you ran off that other day and left me in that thorn bush. You were right: who needs you?! I've got problems of my own!"

"What?! Kyata, you don't understand. After I left you, I then began to have second thoughts about what I did there. I wanted to say that I was sorry; I know about your mental problem and I want to help."

"If we ever meet again, we'll just keep things normal. I better get going; my father is waiting for me."

"Bye, Kyata. I will miss you."

As I walked away from Sakura, heading for my father, I began to think deeply: "She doesn't mean it! She just doesn't mean it! I say that she is merely pretending to actually like me as a friend! Well, who needs her?! Who needs friends anyway?! I'll be on my own from now on! I'll have nobody but my family!"


End file.
